


The Eleven Fingers Trick

by ClaireScott



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Magic Tricks, Shameless Smut, more love for Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: Arthur falls for the new teacher of his nephews. Fluff and smut and insta-love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for all the mistakes.

The door opened and a respectable looking man, correctly clothed with waistcoat and bow tie, looked down on her.  
“Aye?”  
„Mr. Shelby?“ She asked and smiled. “I’m glad to meet you here. I wrote a letter to you and gave it to George, but I assume you’ve never got my message?”  
“No.” Arthur answered. “What kind of message should George give to me?”  
“It was an invitation.”  
“An invitation?”  
“Yes. I wanted to talk to you about George’s recent behavior and his school performance.” She answered and frowned a bit.  
“With me?” Arthur asked.  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Why me?”  
“You are his father, aren’t you? I’m sorry, if I got something wrong, Mr. Shelby, but George said, his mother passed away and ... I’m sorry for your loss, by the way.”  
“I don’t know much, but I’m one-hundred percent positive that I’m not George’s father, Miss.”  
She could see a little smile pulling at the edges of his mouth, his amusement was clearly visible. She did something horribly wrong, she felt it.  
“Oh.” She took a step back and looked to the number on the facade. “But you are John Shelby, aren’t you?”  
“No. My name’s Arthur Shelby. John is my brother, so I happen to be George’s uncle. And you are?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, again. I’ve mistaken you for your brother. I’ve never met him so far and ... and ... I’m Suzanna Stevenson. I’m George’s new teacher.”  
“Nice to meet you, Miss Stevenson. My brother has business in London this week, so ... we’re taking turns in babysitting. Today’s my turn.” Arthur explained. “Please, come in. Can I offer you some tea? Maybe I’m able to help.”  
“Thank you,” she answered and followed him to the kitchen.  
“George!” He called and the sound of little feet running down the hallway made her smile.  
“Aye sir!” George barked and entered the kitchen, frozen in the movement as he laid eyes on her. “Miss Stevenson ...”  
“Good afternoon, George,” she said and took the offered seat.  
“Miss Stevenson told me about a letter she wrote to your father. I guess he never got that letter, right?”  
“Aye, uncle Arthur. The letter, mhm ... Jimmy’s dog ate it and I forgot to tell Miss Stevenson to write a new one.”  
“The dog ate it? That’s all you’re able to come up with?”  
“Miss Stevenson said I should give the letter to father. Jimmy’s dog is named Father, isn’t he?”  
“Sure,” he scoffed, shaking his head. “We’ll talk about that later. Off you go!”  
Suzanna chuckled and hid her smile behind her hand, while George did a little bow in her direction and ran out of the kitchen.  
“He’s a great storyteller. His essays are very imaginative.” She said and gave him a smile.  
“No, in this case he’s probably right. Guess he tricked you. Actually, Jimmy’s dog is named Father, after Father O’Rourke. He’d found him in a pile of rubbish and gave it to Jimmy who’d lost his dog a few days ago. Jimmy was so thankful that he named the puppy Father. Back then he thought Father was the given name of Mr. O’Rourke.”  
“What did Jimmy’s father says to his namesake?” Suzanna asked and Arthur took two cups out of the cupboard: “Jimmy’s father died in the war before he was born. So it’s no problem. There’s only one father at Jimmy’s house – the dog.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry to hear this. Most of the children in my classes have similar sad stories. It’s a cruel world we live in.”  
“It is,” Arthur answered and sat down. “So, George gives you trouble?”  
“A little bit. He’s constantly chatting and he doesn’t pay attention. He’s busy ... with making sheep eyes at Anna Poplova.”  
Arthur nodded slowly and asked: “That’s the blond Russian girl from Tanner Alley, right?”  
“She is.”  
“I’m gonna talk to him. And I’m gonna talk to my brother. He will contact you not later than next week.”  
“Uncle Arthur?” The voice of a little girl said and Suzanna turned around, seeing a three year old girl standing in the doorframe.  
“Hm? Come here, sweetheart. What’s up?” He served the tea and sat down, taking the little girl on his lap.  
“I’m tired,” she murmured, placing her head on his shoulder.  
“Aye, that’s what I thought. Close your eyes.” He leant back and grinned at her. “That’s Katie. She still needs a nap and but she doesn’t like to nap in her bed. She prefers every other place. Daddy’s lap is her favorite, but if he’s not here, she takes mine too. Or Aunt Polly’s, or Uncle Tommy’s, right?”  
Suzanna noticed her nodding and only seconds later the girl was asleep.  
“Do you have children of your own, Mr. Shelby?” She asked and lowered her voice to a whisper so the girl could nap in peace.  
“No. I’m not married. Are you ... espoused to someone?” He asked, looking to the door where footsteps announced another visitor.  
“No, I’m not. My fiancé died in the war. Hello there, Jamie.” She greeted the little boy standing in the doorframe.  
“That’s Miss Stevenson,” Jamie explained, looking to his uncle. “She’s very nice. She’s our favorite teacher. Did you know that she’s able to perform magic?”  
“No, I didn’t know that.”  
“She’s got eleven fingers, but I can only see ten. I don’t know how she’s doing it,” Jamie shrugged and looked questioningly at Suzanna.  
“That’s a very easy spell. You just need to count and add. Shall we proof that your uncle got eleven fingers too?”  
Suzanna waved with her hands, pointed on Arthur and said: “Abracadabra!” Then she looked to Jamie and said: “It’s done. Go on.”  
Jamie nodded and came nearer: “Your right hand, please.”  
Arthur held his hand up and Jamie counted his fingers, starting with the thumb: “One-two-three-four-five.”  
“Five Fingers. That’s right,” Suzanna said, “very good, Jamie.”  
“Your left hand please, Uncle Arthur,” Jamie begged and Arthur lifted his left hand carefully, palm up, so Katie wouldn’t slip off his lap: “To be honest, I don’t feel like I fell under a spell. And I can’t see anything different at my hands.”  
“Shh,” Jamie hissed. “No talking. Now the magic comes in!”  
He started to count again, this time at his little finger: “Ten-nine-eight-seven-six. What’s five plus six, Uncle Arthur?”  
He frowned and answered: “Eleven.”  
“Eleven fingers.” Jamie said and nodded, looking very seriously. “You’ve got eleven fingers. Maybe I’m going to be a magician.”  
The boy turned around and left without any other word.  
Arthur chuckled and shook his head: “Alright, alright. That’s some clever trick.”  
“All the kids love it,” she smiled. “I’ve learned it from my grandfather.”  
“I’ve learned from my grandfather how to pick a lock.”  
“That’s truly magic, Mr. Shelby. Way more difficult than the eleven finger trick.” She smiled.  
“So, uh ... Miss Stevenson ... are you free for dinner on Saturday?” He asked and looked on the tabletop.  
She gulped and licked her lips, giving in in the smile her mouth wanted to form all by itself. He was handsome, quite the right age, not too young, not too old, and he seemed to be decent and nice. He was good with kids, at least at the first look.  
“I’d love to have dinner with you. Thank you, Mr. Shelby.” She answered and the smile on his face made him even more handsome.  
“Arthur. I don’t like to have dinner with ... strangers.”  
“Alright, Arthur. My friends call me Suzie.”

 

After dinner they walked down Liverpool Street, and she laughed from the bottom of her heart: “Oh, Arthur, that was a funny one.”  
“I’m glad you liked it. I’ve heard it from George.”  
She took the arm he offered and slowed down a bit: “Are you in a hurry?”  
“No. I’m free for the rest of the night.”  
“Oh, good.” Suzanna answered. “I don’t want the night to end. I have so much fun.”  
“Tell this to my friends and family, they wouldn’t believe you.” Arthur scoffed and shook his head. “So, what are your plans for the night? If we hurry up we could go to the movies. We could see ‘The face at the window’. I’ve heard it’s pretty good.”  
“Uh, that sounds scary. Alright, let’s go! Hopefully it’s not ... so crowded.” She said laughing and pulled him with her. 

In the movie theatre she led him to the last row, in the darkest edge of the room. She noticed his smile and whispered: “If someone recognizes me the headmistress will give me hell.”  
“Is it forbidden to go to the movies for a teacher?”, Arthur asked, frowning.  
“No”, she answered, whispering at his ear, while her fingers intertwined with his. “But kissing in public is.”  
The music announced the start of the movie and Arthur looked around. He counted ten other pairings sitting close to each other, apart from them the theatre was empty.  
“You want to be kissed?” He whispered and she nodded: “Yes, please.”  
“Where do you want me to kiss you?”  
“As a start on the lips, on the neck. If we like it, we could ... go for a walk after the movie ends. And because this is Birmingham, it will start to rain in the minute we’re near your home, and we’ll be all wet in a matter of seconds. You could offer me a cup of tea and invite me to your ... house, where we can go on with a little bit more kissing. While we’re waiting for the water to boil.”  
“I see,” Arthur answered under his breath. “And will you accept an invitation to my bedroom after this cup of tea?”  
“We can skip the tea and move directly to your bedroom, Arthur. I prefer tea afterwards.”  
“You’re pretty straightforward, aren’t you?” He asked, chuckling.  
“I am. Can I have a kiss then?” Suzanna whispered and he obliged immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss was so perfect, so soft and sweet and hungry that she smiled on his lips, kissed him back within seconds. She caught his lower lip with her teeth, nibbling softly. She could tell he liked it by the way the grip on her neck grew stronger. Suzanna opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, thinking for just a second of the last time she’d kissed like this.  
18 months ago, just a weeks before the war ended, Andrew had died in the Battle of St. Quentin Canal. She hadn’t kissed a man since their last meeting a few weeks previous to his death. But now, Arthur Shelby felt right. She needed it, so badly. He was soft and hard at the same time, his fingers were strong and rough, but promised gentleness, his skin was soft, just as his lips, and the muscles beneath this whole mantle of rough softness were hard and firm. The familiar feeling of stubble under her fingertips lighted the craving for the skin on his chest. Hard and soft hair over firm muscles and even harder bones, coated in the smell of aftershave, soap, sweat and arousal. Suzanna already imagined her hands on his bum and his back while he fucked her, the play of the muscles palpable.  
She didn’t stop kissing him, not for longer than 20 seconds, and she didn’t see a single second of the movie, because every time she didn’t kiss him, her eyes were glued to his face. When the movie ended his gaze was hazy, his breathing ragged.  
“Fuck, Suzie ...,” he whispered hoarsely, “you’re really into kissing, right?”  
“I am. I was a little bit neglected in the kissing game in the last two years.” She smiled and stood up: “Come on. We’re gonna miss the rain, Arthur.”  
“You never gonna miss the rain in fucking Birmingham, darling. Give me a second, aye?” He answered lowly and pressed the heel of his hand on his boner. “They’re gonna arrest me if I walk around like this.”  
Suzanna chuckled and waited patiently until he was ready to go. 

She’d already lost her coat, her shoes and her skirt in the hallway to his bedroom. In the moment the bedroom door closed behind them, she started to open his trousers and moaned impatiently as he grabbed her wrists and moved her hands away. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, while kissing her nonstop. He started to remove his clothes in the moment her back touched the mattress and so did she.  
She reached out for him, pulling him over her body.  
“Such a hurry, Sue ...,” he whispered. “You’re pretty greedy for my cock, aren’t you?”  
“Mhm. I want you so badly. We can go slowly in the second round,” she whispered and opened her legs for him.  
Arthur grinned and reached for the drawer of the bedside table, grabbing a condom. She licked her lips and opened her legs even more while he slipped it over his cock. Then he squinted his eyes and gave her a thoughtful look: “I’m not your first, am I? Because if I’m the first I’ll guide you through it.”  
“No,” Suzanna answered and shook her head. “You’re not the first. But the second.”  
“Tsss ...,” he grinned. “Bad girl. Spreading her legs without wearing a ring on her finger ...”  
“Nobody’s perfect, Arthur, and you like bad girls, don’t you?”  
“Fuck, I do,” he whispered and knelt between her legs, pulled her body nearer and placed her bum on his thighs.  
She lifted her hips a bit more and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. Once more he shot her a grin and lined his cock up, slipping into her easily. Once balls deep seated he closed his eyes, his head fell back and he moaned lowly. Suzanna held her breath, and squeezed his hand.  
“Oh,” she whispered. “Oh ... my god ... I’d forgotten how amazing it feels ...”  
Slowly, he pulled out, stretching her entrance with the tip of his cock, making her whimper. Suzanna had to close her eyes, the feeling was so intense that using her eyes feels like an overload of different sensory stimulations. She could feel and hear, everything else was too much.  
“Look at me, Sue,” he said. “Wanna see what I do to you.”  
She forced her eyes to open and locked her gaze with his. He bent over, his movement shoving the lower part of her body onto his cock, and he drove slowly back in.  
He fucked her slowly, like he’d have all the time in the world, one hand pressing hers in the mattress, the other caressing her everywhere he could reach. Suzanna placed her free hand in his neck, held tight when he sped up. His facial expression became hard and concentrated, his thumb found the sweet spot that made her cum and she cried out in the moment he touched with just the right pressure.  
“Here we go, right?” He panted and she could only nod.  
Her back arched, announcing her orgasm, so much that he lost his rhythm. Arthur groaned impatiently, pressing her down with the flat of his hand while his thumb circled even faster around her clitoris.  
“You’re going to stay right here, darling,” he gasped and sped up again.  
“Faster, please,” Suzanna moaned, “harder! Yes, yes, like this, god, Arthur!”  
“Fuck!” He cursed and intensified his thrusts.  
He fucked her through it, letting himself go when her moaning faded. His movements started to stutter, he pressed himself balls deep into her while he spilled his load into the condom. A rumble deep in his chest accompanied his pleasure. Then he moved sloppily in and out to drag the sensation out, and opened his eyes again, when everything was over.  
“Fuck, that was good,” he flashed a grin and pulled out. “Give me ten minutes and a cigarette and I’m ready to serve some tea.”  
Suzanna moaned in the second he left her body, but she already knew that he’d be back soon. She was satisfied and sated, it had been quick and hard and oh so good. Just like she’d wanted it. Now she looked forward to a cup of tea and a slow round two, including the exploration of his glorious body. She smelled the match he’d lighted and took the cigarette he offered with a smile. Susanna took a deep pull and closed her eyes.  
“That was amazing.”  
“It was.” With a soft sound the used condom landed on the wooden floor.  
She watched him drying his cock with a corner of the blanket, before he lay back, in a half sitting position against the headboard.  
“What are you doing next Saturday, around midnight?” He asked and blew the smoke to the ceiling.  
“Lying on my back, enjoying the look of awe in your face while you fuck me?” She said and reached for the cigarette.  
“Perfect. Looking forward to it.” He answered smiling. “So, for round 2 ...”  
“Tea first?”  
“Of course.”  
“Can we skip the movies next Saturday?” She asked and he shrugged: “Dinner and a walk, unfortunately interrupted by the fucking Birmingham rain?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
“Alright.” He nodded and left the bed. “I’m in the kitchen, if you need me.”  
“I don’t even know where the kitchen is ...,” she grinned and shook her head.  
“Maybe I’ll show you next Saturday, if you don’t have a go at me.” He left the door open and she listened to the sound of naked feet on bare wooden floor.  
Arthur Shelby, naked as on the day he was born, would cook a pot of tea for her. And after this, he would fuck her again. Again, and again.  
Suddenly, life felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

“Honestly I felt a little bit of panic when you talked about my eleventh finger in front of Jamie. I thought you were referring to my cock,” Arthur said and placed a tray with a pot of tea, two cups, milk and sugar on the bedside table.  
Suzanna laughed and shook her head: “I’m a pretty respectable teacher, Mr. Shelby. I would never talk like this in front of a child. I’m not quite sure if I would talk so dirty in front of you.”  
“What a stroke of luck that I’m a pretty respectable teacher in all things dirty and naughty,” Arthur answered and poured tea in the cups.  
“Oh, god, thanks. That’s exactly what I need.” Suzanna said, taking the cup out of his hand.  
“A teacher in all things dirty and naughty?” He frowned and shot her a grin.  
“A cup of tea. I’m not sure about the teacher. Isn’t it enough if one part knows how to ... articulate all these things concerning the bedroom?”  
“Maybe. But one day you’re going to marry. And maybe your husband has been a very good boy so far who’d never visited a whore or had found himself a pretty decent girl who’d spread her legs for him without wearing a wedding ring. Do you want to spend your married life lying on your back, staring at the ceiling while he works for his pleasure without caring for yours?”  
Suzanna shook her head and made a face: “I could show him. Without speaking.”  
“Or you could speak too.”  
“I would never be able to look him in the face, Arthur. It’s embarrassing.”  
“It’s not. Men like it. We really do.”  
Suzanna shook her head and changed the subject. They talked about this and that for nearly an hour, proving once more that they harmonized very well. Then, Arthur placed his cup on the bedside table and rolled over her.  
“Speaking of the eleventh finger, Miss Stevenson,” he mumbled with a grin. “What about you tell me what do you want to do with it?”  
Suzanna smiled and caressed his chest and his back, his upper arms before pulling him down for a kiss.  
“Say the words, Sue. You wanna be properly fucked? Tell me what you want me to do.” He reached for the light switch and turned off the lamps. “It’s a bit easier when it’s dark, isn’t it? So go on, sweetheart. Tell me.”  
“Arthur, please ...”  
“The exam will take place in broad daylight, right before a Sunday lunch with the family. You’re gonna talk so dirty that every whore in Birmingham would be able to learn something from your foul mouth. And only a few minutes after I’ve fucked you you’re gonna take a seat at a dining table, the respectable teacher Miss Stevenson again. But everyone would be able to see that your last orgasm was only minutes ago. John, Tommy, Aunt Pol, Ada.”  
“God, Arthur ...,” she whispered, feeling butterflies in her belly.  
The imagination made her arousal growing, it was so dirty, so wrong – and he painted the picture of a relationship where she was invited to the Shelby Sunday lunches. Despite the darkness she closed her eyes, her hands wandered over his body, admiring every strand of muscle, his brawny form. She sighed as he lowered his head, closed his lips around her nipple. He sucked, gently for a start, while his hand snaked between her legs, but he didn’t touch her in the right places, he rested his hand on her thigh.  
“Touch me, please ...” She whispered, closing her hands around his head to keep him sucking.  
“Where?” He mumbled and she could actually feel that he grinned.  
“Between my legs, Arthur, please ...” She answered and grabbed his wrist to lead his hand to the right spot.  
“Already touching you there, sweetheart.” Arthur said and moved her hand over her head. “Use your mouth to guide me. So, one more try. Where do you want me to touch you?”  
“At ... at my sweet spot.”  
“Uh, alright, I let that pass. For the start.” He placed his hand on her labia – and did nothing except from sucking on her nipple.  
Suzanna swallowed hard. She knew what he wanted. And to get what she wanted she had to play after his rules.  
“Rub ... rub over the spot, please. And ... and would you please fuck me with your fingers?”  
“Sure,” he answered hoarsely. “Fuck you where with how many fingers?”  
“Two fingers in my pussy,” she moaned and he did as he was told: “It isn’t so hard, is it?”  
Her back arched in pleasure when he entered her with two fingers, his thumb rubbing slow circles over her clitoris.  
“How do you want me to fuck you? Like this, pinning you down on the mattress? Or do you want to ride my cock? Or something else?”  
“What ... else could we do?” She whispered, her breathing ragged. “I’ve never ... oh, god, that’s good, so good, don’t stop, no, don’t stop, please!”  
She heard him chuckling while he slowed his movements down.  
“Not yet, sweetheart. Gonna enjoy this a little bit longer.” He whispered at her ear. “You could take my cock deep in your sweet mouth, blowing me. I could eat your pussy, returning the favor. Licking over your nub, while fucking you with three or four fingers.”  
“Oh ...,” she whispered, the imagination sending shivers over her spine. “What else?”  
She was eager to hear his voice, to listen to these dirty words.  
“Maybe you wanna kneel for me, Miss Stevenson, right here on the mattress, and I take you from behind. Like dogs do it. Raw, long, hard, animalistic. Or I could lift you up and fuck you against the wall.”  
Suzanna moaned, her hips moved with his fingers, involuntarily, without her even noticing.  
“Kneeling it is, right?”, Arthur whispered and crooked his fingers in her pussy, pressing on the backside of her sweet spot – so to speak –, a feeling better than everything he’d done before. “Your pussy quivers so hard when I speak of you kneeling in front me, your sweet ass high in the air, presenting your dripping wet cunt like an animal in heat. Aye, that’s it, right, Sue?”  
“Yes ...,” Suzanna answered lowly and scratched over his arm, a try to pull him nearer, to have the chance to give him pleasure in return.  
“Turn around and kneel. Wanna fuck you. We’re doing a slow round 3, Sue.” Arthur said and closed his hands around her waist to lead her.  
Suzanna shivered in anticipation and knelt on the mattress. She swallowed hard, a little bit afraid of her own courage. She’d imagined something similar with Arthur like she’d had with Andrew. He’d been on top of her, loved her gently without making a sound, without speaking a single word. He’d cared for her pleasure, that he did, but without noting it. Andrew had been so sweet and, in comparison to Arthur, so innocent. Arthur Shelby was a league of his own.  
Or, a little voice in her head whispered, Andrew was just boring. But only good things over the dead, right?  
A light switch clicked and the small lamp on the bedside table shed a warm, dim light on the bed. Suzanna closed her eyes, imagining the obscenity Arthur saw right in front of him.  
“You look stunning like this, darling,” he whispered, and bent his body over hers, placing a kiss on her shoulder.  
He placed his left arm under her belly and pressed her upper body down with his right hand between her shoulder blades.  
“Like this, aye. That’s good,” he murmured and she felt his hand caressing her ass. “One of my favorite positions,” Arthur said and grabbed her hips, steadying her. “Guess you’re gonna like it too.”  
With this last sentence he slipped slowly into her and she moaned loudly, couldn’t hold it back. It felt even more intense, as if his penis gained girth and length comparing to the first time. He pulled back, slowly, the tip of his cock stretching her entrance and she grabbed the sheets, searching for hold. She sensed what she had to come. And she was right. With one hard thrust he drove back in, the feeling so overwhelming, so good, that she once more moaned obscenely loud.  
She heard Arthur chuckling, the grip on her hip loosened a bit and he petted over her spine: “I have a suspicion that this will be one of your favorite positions, too. It’s good, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, please, Arthur ...”  
“Say the words, Sue. Come on ...”  
“Fuck me, please. Like you did just now. Hard.”  
“As you wish, darling.”  
Suzanna took a deep breath and grabbed the sheets even harder. She’d need the extra hold.


End file.
